In citizens band radio applications, antennas are shortened to less than a quarter wave length (8.5 feet at 27 MHz) by the use of a loading coil device along the transmission line radiator circuit The use of a coil, or inductive reactance, is commonly known in the art as "loading". For a given radio, the distance over which communications can be established depends upon the Q of the loading coil device. Applicant has measured the Q of different loading coil assemblies, and found them to be as shown in table 1 presented below.
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ COIL Q COIL Q ______________________________________ This invention 864 American Pride Rolling 280 Wilson W2000 667 Thunder Antron 21K 500 Super Penetrator 240 Terminator II (TSP-2000) 471 Hustler RM-11 234 Whiskey Still Super 442 Halo 210 Whiskey Still Junior 434 K40 Trucker 110 Wonder Works 102 367 Solarcon 1.2K Chrome 80 Solarcon Gold A-3002 72 ______________________________________
The "Wilson W2000" is the antenna described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,591. It is noted that the following formulas describe Q:
Q=(2.times. maximum energy stored/(energy lost per cycle)
It can be seen that as Q decreases, the loss increases. It also can be shown that the Q of an inductor is: EQU Q=X.sub.t /R
Where X.sub.L is the reactance of the inductor and R is its series resistance. For a given inductance, the higher the Q, the smaller the resistance lost. A loaded antenna coil assembly which had an especially high Q and which was rugged and of moderate cost, would be of value.